Another Prophecy?
by Stop-IBegYou
Summary: Basically this is yet another lot of demigods!  Yay hooray! They will be getting a quest soon, and maybe some weird twists...MAYBE! No promises..DISCONTINUED, DON'T READ
1. Chapter I: Davis

**All righty, here goes! (Let's see how this turns out) I guess you could think of this as a prologue...:)**

**Yours truly,**

**=O Stop I Beg You D=**

**Disclaimer: I Don't I repeat DON'T own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Davis**

* * *

><p>Davis hated school. He hated middle school even more.<p>

Which was the reason why he had to go crazy on the bus to the Bronx Zoo, for their Seventh Grade's end – of – the – year field trip.

That was also the answer to his homeroom teacher, Mr. Alexander's demands.

And also the reason he was asked to stay on the bus a little after they arrived in the Zoo parking lot. Of course.

But as the rest of the two other homerooms exited, Mr. Alexander asked some other kids to stay too. Jace Bolivar (Gamer, yet still good at sports), Cameron and Camilla Martin (twins who were pretty normal, didn't know why _they_ had to stay), and Serena Cheng (Extremely quiet, smart, and obsessed with reading…).

Why did these guys have to stay on the bus? Davis knew he'd caused trouble, but he didn't want them to get it to.

"Okay, guys, I know you think you're all in trouble. Well, you are." Mr. Alexander said. _Wow, straight – forward, aren't you?_ Davis thought. "How old are y'all? 13?" Mr. Alexander asked. Well, they were in seventh grade. Davis was pretty sure everyone there had turned 13 already. Wasn't that enough to know? Apparently not. Suddenly the bus began to roll forward.

"Umm, excuse me? Mr. Bus Driver? Where are we going? Because I really want to get on the trip, already, and this is not-" Davis was interrupted mid sentence.

"It's all right, Davis. That's Butch, a demigod. Son of Iris, excellent with horses," Mr. Alexander said. Demi – what now?

"I have grave news," he continued. Great. Grave news. Go on. "You children are all demigods, or half – bloods, children of Greek gods. I need to get you to Camp Half – Blood soon, because there is a monster on our track, and if I don't get you to camp safely, well you don't want to know what'll happen." That was a lot to think about, considering the fact that he was now a son of a Greek god. Impossible! Davis thought. And he said so.

"Impossible!"

"But it is! Butch and I are taking you to camp right now," Mr. Alexander promised, "I am your protector, all five of you, and I am a satyr." Mr. Alexander starting pulling his pants down, but Jace held up his hand.

"Okay, dude. I know it's really hot in here and all, but you don't need to go around pulling pants down, you know? It's a little disturbing, and I am not in the mood to see my homeroom teacher pantsless. Especially not now, we've got a lot to cope with, and we don't need to see, well anyway, but _please_!"

By now, Mr. Alexander looked thoroughly offended, and his pants were already on the bus floor. The sight was extremely weird. At least in Davis's opinion. Mr. Alexander had the hairiest legs ever, and his feet were – well they weren't feet, they were hooves. Basically, Mr. Alexander was a goat.

"Wait, you're a goat? But that doesn't make any sense." Camilla cried out.

"I knew this would happen. Everyone says it does. Okay kiddos, I am _not_ a goat; I am a satyr, your protector, at your service. Half man, half goat. Clear?" Sure. Why not?

"We're here!" Butch yelled. Butch turned around and grinned, then Davis noticed the tattoo. Of a rainbow. _Just ignore it, Davis_ a voice said in his head_, You are hallucinating. You are hallucinating. You are hallucinating. You are hallucinating. You are hallucinating. You are hallucinating. You are – _

"All right I get it!" Davis shouted to the voice.

"What?" Camilla asked. Serena squinted at him.

"What? Oh, nothing. Yeah. Everything's cool," Davis said. Camilla nodded and turned around to her brother and whispered something into his ear. Cameron shrugged. They both still looked freaked about the half demi thing, like Davis. Jace was still frozen in horror at seeing Mr. Alexander without pants. The only one who looked fine with everything was Serena. She was still reading.

"Hey, Serena, aren't you a little creeped out about this whole thing?" Davis asked her.

"Actually, no. I always thought something like this would be possible. There are already so many stories about fantastical creatures, so why can't it be real?" Then she turned back to her book. Davis sat back in his seat and thought about that as the bus stopped. Outside was a huge green forest, filled with probably millions of trees.

"Where are we?" Camilla whispered.

"I already told you, sweet, Camp Half – Blood, the only safe place for demigods and half – bloods like you kids. And we better get in soon because I think – "Mr. Andrews couldn't finish.

The bus was already turned on its side and landed with a crash. Through the other sides window, Davis spotted a monster outside. It had a lion head, goat feet, and a tail with a snakehead. The monster was coming closer and closer until it smashed open one of the windows. Glass shattered at the bottom.

"A chimera," Mr. Alexander said quietly, "You get the kiddos to the camp, Butch, I can handle this guy."

"Oh, no you won't Butch! We are not about to leave you as fast food for the chimera thing!" Camilla yelled.

"Come on now, girl. He can do it!" Butch lifted Camilla over his shoulders.

"No! Put me down! Are you crazy? We have to help him!" she screamed.

Suddenly something bonked off of Davis's head. He bent down and picked it up. It was a shiny gold bouncy ball.

"Hey look, guys! I found a bouncy ball!"

"Davis. This isn't exactly the time to play with a toy worth like 25 cents. Hold it for now," Jace said.

"Awww, come on! Let me just bounce it once!" Without waiting, Davis bounced the gold ball. There was a huge cracking sound, and suddenly in his hand there was not a ball, but a golden dagger. "Um."

"Here, boy, throw it to me!" Mr. Alexander called from across the bus. Davis willingly tossed the knife to him (very well thrown in fact); the satyr caught it, and jumped outside. "Stay inside!"

Mr. Alexander battled with the chimera, the snakehead in his left hand, while slashing at the body with the knife. By now, Butch had safely gotten Camilla, Cameron, and Jace into the camp. Serena and Davis were still left.

"Well, we have to help him out, don't we?" Serena yelled. Davis didn't know she was capable of yelling so loud, especially not in his ear.

"Uhh, okay, let's get out!" Davis suggested. They both jumped out, but once they were actually out, the monster was gone. Mr. Alexander was panting and holding three knives. Three knives? An older girl, probably 16, maybe 17 was standing there too. She was blonde, with gray eyes and had even more knives with her.

"Annabeth Chase, to the rescue!" Mr. Alexander smiled. They walked to the entrance of the camp where the others greeted them.

"Mr. Alexander, you were amazing! I didn't know an old man like you could freaking' fight like that!" Jace exclaimed. Mr. Alexander shot him a look. "Sorry! Not an old man!"

"Well, welcome to Camp Half – Blood! Safe place for children of the gods, where you can also learn what you need to know." Annabeth said.

Davis looked around. It looked pretty much like a normal camp, except for the teenagers shooting arrows at each other, the various satyrs walking around, and the fact that lots of kids were fighting with spears and nobody was stopping them.

Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter got basically nowhere. I am trying, but I had to set the scene first, you know? So I apologize. Next chapter up soon I hope. Nah, probably tomorrow or something like that...well bye! Please review!<strong>

**=O Stop I Beg You D=**


	2. Chapter II: Serena

**Hi so sorry this story is going basically nowhere. But I need to start it off. Eventually there will be some excitement thought, don't fret! Fret? I meant worry. Fret is such a weird word...so anyway! The story!**

**Oh yeah! _Disclaimer_: What? You think I own PJO? You crazy , 'cause I DON'T! Nope, but I DO own some of the characters here.**

**I don't own the Bronx Zoo either, FYI. Darn.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Serena**

Today was supposed to have been a normal day. At least, a normal field trip, to the Bronx Zoo. Serena had been looking forward to it actually (she didn't show it, of course) but then she just had to get swept up in the whole "Greek Gods and Goddesses" and "Demigods" thing. Great. So now she was the daughter of some random Greek god or goddess. Well, that explained a lot. Her father had always said the reason she had grown up without a mother was because when she was born, they got a divorce. Her mother hadn't wanted to keep in touch with them, so Serena had never been able to see her.

But according to the events that had just occurred, _that_ was not true. Her mother had not not wanted to meet her daughter after all, thank God (or the Gods, rather). Her father was lying the whole time!

The five students, Mr. Alexander the satyr and Annabeth Chase entered the camp and were greeted by dozens of other kids, from ages 10 to 17. They all wore matching orange "Camp Half – Blood" T – shirts, jeans, and shoes.

"Who are they?"

"Did you see the chimera?"

"What the Hades?"

Those were some of the comments they were greeted with. How very welcoming.

"Yes, the monster has been handled, now let's welcome our new campers properly," Mr. Alexander said.

…

After being absolutely smothered with "hi!"s "hello"s and "Are you Okay?" everyone dispersed. A horse guy ran to them (more like trotted) holding a clipboard, pencil, and other stuff.

"Five in one day? Hmmm" he said, "Well, we'll give them tours, how about we put the twins – " He couldn't finish his sentence. Above Cameron and Camilla's heads were a bow and arrow, and they shined with a bright ray of sunshine, Serena had cover her eyes.

"Well, the twins have been claimed, and it looks like they are the children of Apollo. Hail … er what're your names children?"

"Cameron and my sister's Camilla. Martin."

"Oh. Nice. Well, I'm Chiron, the centaur, nice to meet you all." Chiron shook everyone's hands, which seemed to take a large amount of time away.

"Weren't you doing something about hailing?" Jace reminded him. Serena nodded. The bright lights were starting to get to her head now.

"Oh yes! All right then, hail Cameron and Camilla Martin, son and daughter of Apollo, god of the arts, healing, and the Sun!Good for you, children! I'll have Apollo's Cabin Counselor tour you around camp…Will!"

"Who, me?" a tall teen responded.

"Yes, you! Your name _is_ Will, isn't it? Come here. These twins need a tour of the camp," the horsey guy ordered Will. Serena noticed that Will, Cameron, and Camilla all looked alike, with the same sun – kissed blondish hair and blue eyes.

But as soon as they left, everyone turned and started staring at Jace. Above _his _head was a hologram of a shining spear, looking very sharp and very dangerous.

"Okay, here goes again. Thank the gods I know you're name though. Hail Jace Bolivar, son of Ares, god of war!" Chiron kneeled. "I hope you aren't as violent as the rest of 'em. And I bet you've got ADHD, huh?"

"Sure, whatever."

"So Clarisse will give you a tour. Don't get her angry, or it could get messy. Well off you go!" He ushered Jace to Ares' Cabin (which was bright red and had a lot of wires on it).

"All righty, you two will get toured by Lillian from Demeter's cabin. She'll show you 'round camp. I think you could be friends, actually."

Lillian was a half Malaysian, half Jewish girl, who looked the same age (13) and had medium length, wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She smiled at Serena and Davis. Serena knew they would be fast friends. "So, I'll show you around to the cabins, and all the other 'fun' stuff we do here. You'll be fine here, well, safe at least…anyway! Let's go, right?" She led them to all the cabins, introducing everyone. "Mr. D's camp director, he doesn't want to be, it was Zeus' punishment for chasing some woodland nymph, or something along those lines. He also likes to purposely get your names wrong, like sometimes he calls me Laura Singer instead of Lillian Springer. I just ignore him, but some camper _hate it_." She rolled her eyes while Davis and Serena laughed. Woodland nymphs? Whatever. "Don't bother him or he'll feed you to the harpies."

"Harpies?"

"These creatures that'll eat you if you try to run away. So…don't."

This place sounded dangerous! Serena would have settled for just reading a good book, but no, she had get into this demigod business. Stupid demigod stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, nowhere. Just you wait, folks, just you wait!<strong>

**=O STOP I BEG YOU D=**

**YES I DO HAVE CAPS LOCK ON.**


	3. Chapter III: Jace

**Okay, finally here's the third chapter. Sorry, I wasn't allowed to use the computer for _such a long time!_ I've just been reading FanFiction on Kindle. (in which I found a lot of good stuff...) so here we go!**

**=O sTOP i bEG yOU D=**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Jace**

At the campfire, after singing songs, Serena was finally claimed. Chiron _had_ said "Just you wait, you'll probably be claimed soon, maybe after dinner!"

Well, that had happened to Serena.

Everyone was just sitting around, singing, talking, laughing when suddenly she was glowing greenish, and above her head was a cornucopia, filled with all kinds of grain, bread, and so on. There was a collective gasp while Serena tried to figure out what was happening. Chiron bowed and said the same thing he'd told Cameron, Camilla, and me: "Hail Serena Cheng, daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest, agriculture, grain and bread!" He ushered her over to where Demeter's cabin was sitting.

"Ahhh, exciting! Now, where were we? Oh yes, so the Hunters of Artemis will be visiting us –" everyone moaned. Who were the Hunters of Artemis? Artemis…goddess the wild, animals, and the hunt or something like that…but hunters? Sounded a little scary. "-until Artemis comes back from a meeting at Olympus. We _will_ be very welcome, and of course, we will have the tradition of Hunters against Campers in Capture the Flag." Chiron finished.

"Chiron, why do have to play Capture the Flag against them? We always lose, and I don't think it's very fair that they all get to be on the same team!" someone from the Nike cabin called. Nike = victory. Nike = competitive?

"Well, it's um, tradition." Chiron stated once again. Probably had no proof. "I would also like to welcome _five_ new demigods – yes, _five_- to Camp Half – Blood, Cameron and Camilla Martin, Serena Cheng, Davis Gilbert, and Jace Bolivar. If you could just stand up please." Jace got up from the Ares' Cabin and waved.

After the campfire was done Jace decided to go back to his cabin and rest up. He layed down on the messy bunk bed he'd been assigned by Clarrise La Rue, the head counselor and went through the day's events.

To the Bronx Zoo. Then discovered to be demigods, children of the Greek Gods. Found out his chaperone was half goat when the pants came off (that was a disturbing thought). Watched as the goat dude battled a "chimera" that was a bunch of animals mixed together and zoomed in like 5 times. Claimed by the God of War. Hooray. Tour by Clarisse who was crazy and kept calling him a punk, weakling, coward, chicken or whatever for no apparent reason every 10 seconds. Camp activities. Campfire. Now.

Ugh. He hated being a demigod, he hated having to practice sword fighting, rock climbing, and foot racing every day. He hated having to stay in the same cabing with a whole bunch of crazy barbaric kids. He hate the stupid gods. _Boom, boom._ Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Sorry if I insulted you!" Jace cried. "Ughh, how am I supposed to deal with this. It's _crazy_ – " Just then Clarissse and Co. decided to walk in to the cabin.

"Talking to yourself, punk? Sissy!" she laughed. The rest of the crew screamed and laughed as well. Weirdos. Jace turned around and crushed his pillow to his face. _Why me!_

Clarisse started poking him, pushing him around. That went on for a while, with Jace doing a pretty darn good job ignoring it.

Until he finally couldn't take it. Everyone has a breaking point, after all. He rolled back over, and as quick as a snake goes in for the kill, punched Clarisse square in the nose. Hard. She stood there for a while, stunned. The blow hadn't even pushed her a little bit, bu tit was still a surprise. Then she turned around to her crew, back towards Jace and grabbed him by his shirt. She stared him straight in the eye and said, "Better watch it, punk." Then she shoved her way to the cabin door and stomped off. The others stared at him. Some were angry, some were still shocked. One guy, Mark moved towards a closet and reached in. What he pulled out almost popped Jace's eyes out of their sockets. He held a spear that had a silver shining tip.

Mark handed it to him and Jace took it eagerly.

"You've earned our respect," Mark said,"so you get a gift from our father. An electric spear for when you are in battle. You deserve it now," he almost smiled at Jace, "And don't worry about Clarisse. She says that to every new camper." A couple others nodded in agreement. Everyone else started getting ready for bed. Jace turned his spear in his hands and saw his name engraved on one side: _**Jace Bolivar**_. He smiled and lay down for bed. Little did he know what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I threw in some random Rick Riordan jokestricks in there! Celebration! Sorry it's kind of short. *sigh* i'm trying to get somewhere, i've got other stuff planned - except for the beginning...**

**Well there's my excuse. I'll TRY to update more often from now on.**

**=O STOP I BEG YOU D=**


End file.
